Not your fault Foxy
by Burnbee
Summary: Foxy blames himself for the Bite of '87 but really, it wasn't his fault. he's taken blame for 28 years and now it's time for the truth. *if it looks like words are missing this story can be found on Deviantart. thank you. rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard, ye know? I listen to them every night and it never gets easier. they're still loved by kids every where, an me? I'm locked away. I used to peak out of the curtains, but the boss would glare at me, so I stopped. I still remember it like it was yesterday, cause to me... it was, the bite of '87. it was all me fault. I... I was jus' tired so I let _'im_ take me place for a little while. I woke to screaming and I ran out. he'd bitten into a kid and took off, I tried to help the kid! I was covered in his blood so they locked me away. that night boss beat me so bad, not listenin' to me story, I haven' left me Cove since. they shut me down and jus' left me here to rot. I sigh when I hear footsteps and I can' help but think of that day. like so many times before, I broke down in sobs. over the years I learned to be silent or Freddy would come pound me again, but for the first time in years, I accidently made a noise. I heared the footsteps stop, and froze, then scrambled the best I could for safety. he'd torn one of me legs off some years ago, so I couldn' join them. it hurt like a bitch, but I managed. I hid in the shadows, despritely trying to dry me face, knowin' the boss would jus' make fun and laugh at me with the others. I whimper lowly, almost silently, when the footsteps get closer. I freeze when they're right outside the curtain. I heard 'im chuckle lowly.  
"thats what I thought." Freddy grined and walked off. I trembled listenin' to his footsteps then, when they were gone, I cried again. I cried because I knew it had been me fault. it's always been me fault. if I had jus' done me job, no one would have gotten hurt. another slightly audible sob escapes me and I cover me mouth.  
"huh?" a voice asks softly. it's been so long since I've heard the voices of the others, and if was so soft, I couldn' put a name to it. "is someone there?" the voice asks again. I sit as still as possible, but me tremblin' knocks somethin' over. me ears droop and I curl up the best I can, hopin' whoever it is will think me offlined, but they came closer. I could hear me curtain open. "hello?" the voice asks. I growl dangerously.  
"wh-what are y-ye do-doin' in me Co-Cove?!" I growl, though my studderin' makes it less frightenin'. the figure gasps.  
"Fo-Foxy?" the voice asks softly. I growl and try to get up, only to fall and cry out, landin' on the hard floor. I look up at whoever it is and growl.  
"I-I muh-may no-*glitch*-ot be a-able to wa-*glitch*-lk bu-but I will att-*glitch*-ack!" I shout. the figure looks frightened. I hear footsteps and freeze.  
"where is she?" Freddy mumbles. I quickly and quietly scramble into the shadows, me ears drooped, and I tremblin' in fear. the figure peaked out of the curtain and after a few minutes sighed.  
"h-he's gone." the voice says softly. "you can come back out." the voice adds. I growl.  
"I ca-*glitch*-an nev-*glitch*-ver come ou-out." I growl. it walks closer and I see a flash of yellow, suddenly memories flood back in and I know who it, no, she is. "Ch-*glitch*-ica?" I ask softly. she nods and walks closer, but I turn me face away with shame. "lea-*glitch*-eave. h-he'll hu-hurt ye." I say softly, but still she walks closer.  
"wh-what happened to you Foxy? Fre-Freddy said y-your battery died." Chica said kneelin' beside me, she must have seen the damage to me body, for she suddenly gasp. I could feel the tears again. Chica reaches up and wiped them away. she leaned forward and hugged me. I cried for a little while, silently of course, and after a while I managed to tell her me story. "so all these years you've taken the blame for what The Mangle did?" Chica ask.  
"i-it wa-*really long 'a'*-as me fau-*glitch*-ult." I replied.  
"no it wasn't. you said you tried to save him. Freddy never tould us this... never tells me anything." Chica said. she looked down and gasp. "yo-your leg! what happened?" Chica ask.  
"Fre-*glitch long 'e'*-eddy to-tore it off." I reply. she gasp.  
"do you know where he threw it?" Chica ask. I knew where he kept it, behind the Golden Freddy costum, but I wasn' about to tell the lass so she could get hurt, so I shook me head.  
"I thi-*glitch*-nk he took it." I reply softly. the alarm went of tellin' us the guard had arrived.  
"Freddy's gonna be busy. I'll pop down to the spare parts room." Chica said. I shook me head, it was awful nice of the lass to offer, but I didn' want her hurt.  
"i-*long 'i'*-if Fre-*glitch*-ddy finds ou-*glitcht*-ut-" I tried.  
"I know, he'll dismantle us both, but what have I got to lose? what's more important? my job or my friend?" Chica ask. by this point, I thought I didn' have any friends, so I'd have chosen, me job, but one look at the lass and I knew I had a friend again. I pull her into a hug and nod.  
"be car-*glitches most the word*-ul lass." I say and she nods. she leave's as quietly as she can and I sigh. I jus' put her in danger! how could I? I mean, even if she can help me put me leg back on, I can' go out, Freddy will jus' tear it off again. I looked over at The Mangle's lifeless body, I killed 'im the next time I saw 'im. I couldn' let 'im hurt someone else. I knew the guard knew they wouldn' actually hurt 'im, they were jus' lookin' for somethin' to do, so he had long ago stopped stayin' jus' in the office. he'd never come down here, but I could hear his footsteps. he seemed to pause.  
"h-hey! Bonnie!" Mike said. said rabbit looked up and walked over.  
"yes Mike?" he ask.  
"whats that?" Mike ask. I assume he pointed to somethin'.  
"Pirate's Cove." I heard Bonnie say softly.  
"why is it always out of order?" Mike ask. I could feel the tears again.  
"a good friend of mine went crazy one day, he attacked a small boy and ate his frontle lobe. Freddy went to talk to him that night and found his battery had died. it saddened us all." Bonnie said softly. I hear Mike gasp.  
"th-the bite of '87. I... I was here for that." Mike said as if suddenly rememberin'. I sigh, great more blame, I wiped at me tears desperately. "some sort of mangled thing ate my bestfriend." Mike said. I froze, he knew it wasn' me, I could be put to work again. I smiled but Bonnie's voice took that smile away.  
"what? no. you must be mistaken. the only 'mangled thing' was The Mangle and this was Foxy's act." Bonnie said.  
"I remember Foxy, he was my friends favorite." Mike said. I felt my shoulders slump. "but I also remember, that wasn't him on stage. it or he, which ever you choose, came out of the curtain and said Foxy was a little out today and he's be taking his place for a while. I-I also remember Foxy running out and trying to help him, if I recall, he's the only reason my friends still alive." Mike said. me ears perked up.  
"are you sure? b-boss showed us the footage. he was wearing Foxy's uniform." Bonnie said. I sighed and opened my mouth, but all that came out was a sound of a grinding gear. I sighed again. I could tell that they stopped talkin' and I curled up hearin' footsteps.  
"stay back." Bonnie said. he opened the curtain, he could probably see the oil all over the place from me leg and what I did to The Mangle. he cautiously stepped forward and suddenly he was knocked over.  
"s-sorry." Chica said softly and kept runnin'. she raced up to me and knelt down. Bonnie curiously followed, I will never forget the look on his face when I looked up at 'im. I opened me mouth but again all that came out was a grindin' sound. I put me face in me paw and hook and sighed. "don't worry Foxy." Chica said softly.  
"what the hell?" Mike ask walkin' closer. I froze I could hear Freddy. I quickly pushed Chica away, she looked at me confused untill she heard the footsteps. "g-go." Chica cried. Bonnie and Mike nodded leavin'. I looked worriedly at Chica, but she took me new leg and hid with it. I curled up in the shadows and Freddy came in. he looked pissed, that wasn' unusual though. hopin' to keep Chica safe, I let 'im pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

"hello Foxy." Freddy said. I jus' looked at 'im. "come on say something." Freddy said. I opened me mouth but all that came out was that grindin' noise again. the bear laughed hard. "oh thats priceless! I see time has finally given you it's punishment." Freddy laughed. I glared at 'im, jus' hangin' in his grip, I learned years ago that it hurts less to jus' let 'im do what he wants. the bear lifted me higher and punched me in the face. I flew back into the wall and sank down quietly. "in case you've forgotten, it's the 28th anniversery of that day. the day you ruined that kids life." Freddy said with a smirk. me ears drooped and he grabed me by me neck. he picked me up and slammed me into the wall hard, I bit me tongue to keep from whimperin' in pain, I knew that pissed 'im off more. he grabed me good arm with me paw, and tore it off. I couldn' help but try and scream in pain, but all that came out was static and more grindin' noises. Freddy laughed and threw me arm. "I'll be back once Mike leaves to finish you off once and for all." Freddy laughed. he threw me back against the wall and I slumped to the floor. the moment his footsteps were gone, Chica ran over to me.  
"Foxy." Chica said softly, I could see her tears. not bein' able to do anythin' else, I nuzzles her gently, hopin' to let her know I was ok. she seemed to understand and nodded, wiping at her tears. I heard more footsteps and swollowed untill I saw Bonnie and Mike. never havin' seen Mike before, and havin' not seen a human in 28 years, I tried to scramble back and hit the wall. "easy Foxy. it's just Bonnie and Mike." Chica said softly kneelin' beside me. I nodded slightly and she gently pet me head. I smiled at her slightly, but sighed lookin' down. I could hear footsteps, but they were too light to be Freddy's, so I didn' worry. I nearly jumped out of me skeleton when I was touched and I jerked me head up. Mike was standin' there with me arm.  
"I think, this is yours." Mike said softly. I nodded slightly, but didn' reach for it, I didn' wanna hurt the lad. he held it out. "here take it, it's kind of heavy." Mike said. I reached out with me hook slightly and took it from 'im. I looked at me shoulder joint, he hadn' destroyed it, surprizin'ly. I nod at 'im and looked at Chica.  
"sorry Foxy. I was hoping you knew how to fix yourself..." Chica said. I nodded and at her, all me hope lost, then Bonnie stepped forward.  
"I know how." Bonnie said. he walked closer and reached for me arm. I looked at Freddy's second in command, basically, and jus' stared. if he said anythin' to Freddy, I'd be even more doomed then I allready was. he seemed to realize what I was thinkin'. "don't worry. I know what I'm doing and as long as you don't tell him, I wont." Bonnie said. I narrowed me eye at 'im. "oh, right sorry." Bonnie said. I sighed and looked to Chica.  
"I'll go see if I can find parts for you voice modulator and your eye." Chica said. she set me leg down and walked away. I sighed softly and held me arm out the best I could.  
"this shouldn't hurt... then again it may a little. you haven't been greased up in a while." Bonnie said. again, I glared at 'im. "right, again, sorry." Bonnie said. I nodded and leaned against some boxes while he started to reattach me arm. Mike stared at me and after a while I had to look away. me eye fell on The Mangle.  
"did Freddy do that to your eye?" Mike ask. I shook me head, The Mangle had done it. I used me hook to point at The Mangle's lifeless body. "hey! thats the thing that attacked my friend." Mike said. I nodded and turned me head away.  
"it wasn't your fault Foxy." Bonnie said softly as he finished with me arm. he picked up me leg and walked around. "may I?" Bonnie ask. I nodded and he got to work. Chica, the ever smart lass, brought two of me legs with her. I looked at me leg, is was rotted and hadn' been used in years, it would probably give the moment I tried to stand. I grabed the other one, figurin' I could help make this go faster, and started to take off me leg. I got it off and, with a hint or two from Bonnie, I managed to attach the new one at about the same time as Bonnie. "ready to walk again old friend?" Bonnie ask. I shook me head. I didn' think I could. I pointed to a sign, with the crew on it and pointed to Chica. Bonnie didn' seem to get it so I pointed to her again, tapping her picture slightly, and it seemed to click. "right we should wait until Chica gets back, so she can help." Bonnie said. I nodded. a few minutes later she came back quickly.  
"I found them." Chica smiled. they quickly got to work on me. they put me eye in and it hurt like hell. I'm sure they could tell, even without the static filled yelp I emitted.  
"sorry." Bonnie said. I would have nodded, but with his paws in me head, I decided against it. once they put it in, they started to work on me voice. it hurt so bad, I guess Chica could tell, for she grabed me paw and held it. I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Chica, let him lean on you. I cant reach with him sitting up like this." Bonnie said. Chica nodded and I allowed him to positon me to where he could reach. I ended up layin' against her chest, before the bite I would have blushed, but it's been so long since I've had any contact at all, I couldn' help it when I started to fall asleep. either they didn' notice or they didn' say anythin'. me eye's slowly closed and I layed there sleepin'.  
"Foxy, hey Foxy." a voice called. me eye's slid open confused.  
"h-huh?" I ask. who ever it was finally came into focus. "Ch-Chica?" I ask softly. she nodded.  
"sorry, but it's time to wake up." Chica said. I nodded and sat up.  
"s-sorry. didn' mean to use ye as a pillow lass." I said. she nodded. Bonnie how ever looked worried.  
"can you speak without studdering?" Bonnie ask.  
"pro-probably." I mumbled. I looked around, Mike was still there. "what time is it?" I ask.  
"nearly five am." Bonnie replied.  
"ready to walk?" Chica ask. I nodded slightly and they helped me up. I nearly collapsed again, but with their help, I managed not to.  
"looking good Foxy." Mike said. I tilted me head in confusion and looked down, they'd fixed everythin' while I was sleepin'. I looked brand new again, straight out of assembly. they seemed to notice me confusion.  
"we figured you shouldn't look like a hobo, as humans say." Bonnie said. I smiled and chuckled.  
"last time I checked, lad, Pirates are hobo's." I smiled. I managed to get me balance and took a few steps, nearly collapsin'. "sorry. haven' walked in twenty-seven years." I say softly. I noticed the looks on their faces, they looked guitly. "are ye two ok?" I ask.  
"no. we should have come sooner." Chica said.  
"ye didn' know." I said. "ye all thought I killed someone." I add.  
"but Freddy said you were offline. your batteries died. what kind of friends are we? we didn't even stop by to see you." Chica said. I smiled slightly.  
"it's not none of yer fault." I said lookin' at both of them. "it's mine." I add.  
"so we've all heard the bosses side of the story, whats your's Foxy?" Bonnies ask. I sighed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wasn' sure at the time what was wrong with me, but I could barley stand or do anythin'. turns out The Mangle was drainin' me battery. anyway, I couldn' get up that day so I ask 'im if he could take me place. it took a while but we managed to find 'im a costum like mine. he suited up and went out on stage." I sighed. I continued to tell the story and I could see Mike tear up. "I-I heard the screams and managed to get up. I had to tackle 'im off the poor lad. instead of goin' after 'im and knelt beside the lad and tried to stop the bleedin'. he kept sayin' he jus' couldn' believe I was there to help 'im. he was excited to see me, I don' know why and I don' actually care, no one should be near death alone. so I stayed with 'im untill an ambulance got there. I raced 'im outside and everyone looked at me like I did somethin' wrong. thats when I realized, they thought I'd done it." I continued. they all looked shocked at me story. I kept going, not sayin' nothin' but the truth. "after he beat the crap out of me, The Mangle came in and I had to kill 'im. then well, year after year, I didn' fight Freddy. I knew I deserved it, so I let 'im tear me up. I've sat here twenty-eight years in silence, knowin' no one was gonna believe what actually happened, not that anyone would listen anyway, no one even knew I was alive. I can still remember it like it was yesterday and I keep thinkin' if I'd have jus' put up with bein' tired, I could saved that boy." I finished. they were all shocked at me story. no one said anythin'. "I never meant for that boy to get hurt. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I was jus' tired and I couldn' get up-" I started, feelin' like I was gonna cry, but I was cut off when Chica hugged me tightly. she held me tightly and I held her back. "shhh lass, shhh." I said softly. I rubbed her back with me paw gently. Bonnie jus' stared.  
"so wait, wait, _wait_. your telling me you spent twenty-eight years in silence because you felt it was your fault?" Bonnie ask. I sighed.  
"I was silent because I was afraid of what Freddy would do to all ye if I spoke up." I replied. that seemed to shock 'im. "Freddy can tear me limb from limb, be ye guys are me friends, family even, and I didn' want ye hurt." I added. Chica nuzzled closer. Mike had somethin' to his ear, I didn' know what it was. "whats that thing lass?" I ask. Chica looked up.  
"humans call them cell phones." Chica replied. I nodded.  
"sir actually I'll be here untill you get here. I need to talk to you." Mike said. "what? no. thats just weird. I'll talk to you when you get here." Mike said and hung up. Bonnie continued to stare, but I actually didn' care. they were talkin' to me, they were huggin' me, they were forgivin' me and I never felt better. then I heard it. he was comin' back and he was gonna hurt them. I had to get to me feet! I had to! but I couldn'.  
"h-he's comin'." I said. everyone got still, the only sound was Chica's slight tremblin', but I held her protectively. "hide lad!" I said. no one moved. I moved quickly. I grabed 'im as carefully as I could and stuffed 'im into a vent. "go now. we can be rebuilt. ye can'. go now lad!" I add. Mike nods and takes off quietly. Chica latched onto me again and together, we waited for Freddy. Freddy tore threw the curtain and Chica, playin' her part, exclaimed loudly.  
"look boss! it's Foxy! it's Foxy!" Chica exclaimed huggin' me tightly. I could see 'im clench his jaw and me ears drooped slightly. I held her tighter and she nuzzled me side soothin'ly.  
"well, well, well." Freddy said. I couldn' say anythin'. Bonnie, bein' the closest to the boss bear, stepped forward and whispered into his ear. me shoulders drooped as I prayed he wasn' betrayin' us. I saw Bonnie grab Freddy's ass, whisperin' in his ear. me jaw dropped.  
"we-well thats new." I said. Freddy blushed obviously embarrassed that I'd seen. whatever Bonnie was sayin' to 'im must have worked, but he growled and pouted.  
"be a good boy, and I'll give you a good time later." Bonnie whispered softly. Freddy, grabed Bonnie's paw and dragged 'im out. Bonnie flashed a smile at us and walked out with 'im. Chica, obviously not havin' heard, was watchin' them slightly confused.  
"they do that all the time. randomlly." Chica said. I smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.  
"thank ye so much lass." I said softly. Chica nodded against me.  
"do you feel better Foxy?" Chica ask. she looked up at me and I felt tears again. I held her tightly and dug me face into her shoulder.  
"y-ye have no idea." I whisper. I can' help it, I cry silently into her shoulder. she held me tightly and didn' say anythin' for a while. it was quiet and Chica held me.  
"are you ok Foxy?" Chica ask. I pulled me tear soaked face back. she looked at the oil tracks on me cheeks and frowned.  
"yes. I'm ok. I have friends again. I'm not alone any more." I say softly. I continued to try and stop me cryin'. "so-sorry. ye know I'm not normally like this. it's jus' I been dreamin' of this day for twenty-eight years. I-I thought it would forever be jus' a dream, and ye came in here and fixed it." I said. I knelt the best I could and bowed me head. "I am in yer debt. on me honor as a Pirate, I will repay it." I said. Chica looked shocked.  
"n-no thats ok Foxy." Chica said. me ears drooped and I shakin'ly stood. I turned and walked away.  
"follow me." I say softly. she followed quietly. she looked around me ship and gasp. I know why. there was oil ever where. "I feared this day would only be a dream Chica, ye jus' don' understand. I... I tried to offline meself several times, but then this dream would come back and I... jus' couldn'." I said. I bowed me head. I could feel the tears again. Chica stared at me, like they did that day in '87 and I couldn' take it. I took off. I couldn' stand it. I had not only gotten me freinds back, but I'd also probably jus' lost the most important one. I ran past the security office.  
"Fo-Foxy! wait!" Chica cried out. I kept runnin' I must have caught Bonnie and Freddy's attention, because they suddenly came after me. I turned to them, I know I must have looked awful, not like before but not much better. I look at Freddy.  
"do it." I said. Freddy knew what I meant and he stepped back.  
"Foxy no. I know what happened now." Freddy said. I growled.  
"do it!" I screamed.  
"Foxy just calm down." Bonnie said softly.  
"no! jus' do it! I have nothin' no more! jus' do it!" I begged. I was beggin' to be offlined.  
"what happend?" Bonnie ask. I turned to 'im.  
"y-ye wanna know what happened? Chica. ok? Chica happened. I told her somethin' and she looked at me like everyone has since that kid was hurt!" I screamed. "hatred! pure hatred! ye know what thats like?! no ye don' because yer all so perfect!" I screamed. "ye haven' been locked away tryin' to offline yerself for almost thirty years!" I screamed. they both froze.  
"you what?" Bonnie ask. Freddy looked guitly.  
"ye heard me. I was tryin' to offline meself. I was hopin' he'd do it first but it never happened! I tried! time and time again to piss 'im off enough to jus' kill me and he wouldn'. so I started tryin' to do it meself, but nothin' I did would finish the job." I said. I looked at them. Bonnie looked shocked, Freddy guilty, and I saw Chica again she had the same hatefilled look in her eye's.  
"why?" Freddy ask. I let out a crazied laugh.  
"ye all fuckin' know why." I said. "me programmer was a coward. he programmed me to be suicidal. I've always been suicidal! but workin' with ye all slowly helpped with that, then everyone turned against me. I tried several times. I'd loose consciousness and I'd smile, then nearly scream when I still woke the next day!" I shouted. they were all shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Foxy, calm down, your system isn't used to this, it's going to over heat." Bonnie said. he tried to sound soothin' I guess, but it didn' calm me. I suddenly dropped and blacked out. when I woke up I was strapped down, I didn' bother to struggle. I was tied down in the spare parts room.  
"and now I'm all alone again." I sigh softly.  
"no your not." a voice said. I instantly turned me head. Chica was standin' beside me. "we weren't going to tie you up, but you kept struggling. we didn't want you to get hurt." Chica said softly. I looked at her. "I didn't mean it like that earlier Foxy. I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at Freddy." Chica added.  
"ye had the same look that everyone still gives the Pirate Cove to this day lass, disgust and hatred." I replied.  
"I didn't mean it towards you Foxy." Chica said.  
"what time is it Chica?" I ask.  
"almost noon." Chica replied.  
"shouldn' ye be out there?" Foxy ask. Chica shook her head.  
"no. I was afraid what would happen if I left you alone. I was afraid you'd take it all back and say it was you not Mangle." Chica replied. me ears drooped and I turned me head away. I jumped when somethin' touched me shoulder. I looked and relaxed realizin' she was jus' untyin' me. I sat up, only to fall over when Chica jumped up and hugged me. "d-don't do it Foxy. I need you." Chica cried. I froze. I never meant to hurt Chica! I held her tightly.  
"shhh. shhh lass it's ok. I'm not goin' no where. shhh." I cooed to her softly. I pulled her up to sit in me lap and I held her.  
"I-I'm sorry Foxy!" Chica cried into me chest. I held her tighter.  
"it's not yer fault. it's ok. shhhh." I said softly. she managed to calm down.  
"come on. Mr. Frazbear would like to see you." Chica said. I nodded and put her down, followin' her. the man seemed nervous and he seemed to get even more nervous at the sight of me. me ears drooped and me shoulder slouched. I bowed me head and turned leavin'. that was it, not even he believed the story. I sighed and sat up in me ship. I curled up behind some stuff. I could hear Chica lookin' for me, but I didn' do anythin'. I was loosin' me will to do anythin'.  
"Foxy? Foxy!" Chica shouted.  
"Foxy, please!" Mike shouts. I curl up tighter. thats it. I was sunk. someone layd a hand on me shoulder and I looked up.  
"what do ye want Freddy?" I mumble lookin' at me feet. "don' ye have a bunch of people waitin' to for ye?" I ask. I wasn' jealous of 'im but I sounded like I was.  
"I thought you were supposed to talk to Mr. Frazbear?" Freddy ask.  
"ask 'im. he took one look at me and started to tremble. doesn' matter what happens. everyone's always gonna be afraid of me. why don' they jus' dismantle me and throw me in the fire or something." I sigh. I get up and I walk away. I find a better spot to hide in. I sighed and curled up in the security office, under the desk. I curled up with me face in me paw and hook. I could hear a commotion on the screen's so I looked up. I turned up the volume, only to realize it didn' do anythin'. I tried to read their lips and got a pretty good idea of what they were sayin'.  
"you've upset him." Freddy says. I quickly find the next speaker.  
"how?" Mr. Frazbear asks.  
"your terrified of him and he know's it." Bonnie says, crossin' his arms over his chest.  
"so whats he gonna do, jump out and yell boo?" Mr. Frazbear asks. me ears droop lower.  
"he doesn't want anyone to be afraid of him! it wasn't his fault!" Chica exclaims. Mr. Frazbear looks surprized. "he took the blame and the torture for almost thrity years! I think it's time you cut him a break and realize he's innocent!" Chica added. no one interupted her, not when she got like this. "you can't honestly believe he's a monster! he didn't do anything! tell him Mike!" Chica shouted. Mike was silent lookin' at his boss nervously. it wasn' right for Chica to put 'im on the spot! he could lose his job! I watched Mr. Frazbear say somethin' to Mike and poke 'im in the chest, knock 'im over, and from the way the others looked horrified, it wasn' nice. without thinkin' I ran full speed on all four legs, jumped over Mike, and landed on Mr. Frazbear growlin'. everyone was shocked. I growled, I may not get me job back, but Mike wasn' loosin' his!  
"if ye want to keep that hand, I sugguest ye keep it to yerself." I growled. the man below me trembled. "now I'm nice. I won' kill 'im I know 'im. I don' know ye. touch 'im again and no one will know ye." I growled. the man below me nodded quickly and I climbed off 'im, then helped Mike up. everyone was shocked. I think I jus' blew me chance, but I didn' care. Mike didn' even flinch when I picked 'im up by the back of his shirt and put 'im on his feet. he smiled up at me slightly and I nodded. Mr. Frazbear got up, still shakin' and watchin' me.  
"th-thought he didn't wa-want anyone afraid of him?" Mr. Frazbear trembled.  
"hey he doesn't like people hurting his friends. I don't either." Chica said shrugging and standing beside Mike and me.  
"no. he can't have his show back." Mr. Frazbear said. my shoulders slumped but I held me ground.  
"fine, but understand. I will walk around. ye cannot control me." I said. he nodded nervously and quickly left.  
"why'd you do that? you just lost your chance." Mike ask. everyone turned to me with the same question. I jus' smiled.  
"I've been without me show 28 years. no one really missed it. I jus' wanna be free to walk around." I replied with a shrug. I heared the door open and we all looked up as kids poured in. several stopped and stared at me, several parents packed their kids and left seein' me. me ears drooped but again, I held me ground.  
"oh my god. Foxy look." Chica said. I turned me head and froze. it was the kid I'd saved. he was a man now, with kids of his own, and he was starin' at me. he grinned and ran over huggin' me tightly.  
"Foxy! they brought you back!" he cried. I jus' started down at 'im a moment before chucklin' and huggin' 'im back. he stepped back and his kids stared at me. I waived at them. he knelt down to his three kids and whispered somethin'. I was suddenly tackled by the rugrats and I laughed. Mike hugged his friend.  
"Johnny." Mike smiled. Johnny hugged 'im back.  
"so you saved out dad!?" one of them ask.  
"in a way yes." I repiled, layin' under them on the floor.  
"cool!" another said.  
"are you a real pirate?" the third ask. I nodded.  
"aye." I replied.  
"cool!" the third one exclaimed.  
"alright you guys. get off him." Mike smiled. they all climbed off and I managed to get back to me feet.  
"they managed to fix me." Johnny said. he sounded a little funny and only one of his eye's worked, but hey! he was walkin'!  
"so I see." I say, feelin' bad. this must have ruined his life. a woman walked up to 'im.  
"hey come on kids." she said. they walked off with her.  
"so, what made ye come back?" I ask.  
"oh, my kids love this place. my youngest is turning six today." Johnny said. I smiled, as did the others.  
"well, I think that calls for a song." Freddy said. Bonnie and Chica nodded and they headed for the stage. Johnny watched me.  
"why did you save me?" Johnny ask. I looked at 'im.  
"well, ye were me friend and no one should be layin' on the floor bleedin'. no one should be alone like that." I said. he nodded and smiled. "stay right here. I have somethin' of yers." I said. I headed for the Pirate Cove. I came back and handed 'im somethin'. it was a toy version of me. "ye dropped this. I found it a few hours later." I said. he smiled and took it.  
"I thought I lost this thing." Johnny smiled. then he frowned and looked up at me. "why'd you keep it?" Johnny ask. I paused. why did I keep it? finally I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure." I replied. "jus' wasn' mine to throw away, so I didn'." I added. Johnny smiled and held it.  
"would you two like to join us?" Jonny ask. Mike nodded and they looked to me. I shrugged and nodded. Johnny led the way. I smiled when he gave the toy to one of his kids.  
"cool!" the kids smiled.  
"thats Faith. she loves anything and everything to do with Pirates and it's her birthday." Mike said. he pointed to another kid. "thats the middle child, his name is Felix." Mike added.  
"got it. Faith and Felix." I said. he pointed to the third child.  
"thats his oldest. her name is Mikaela, she goes by Mickey." Mike finished.  
"Mickey, Felix, and Faith." I replied. he nodded. I smiled and walked closer. I took me hat off and placed it on the childs head. I could get Mike to get me a new one. the look of joy on her face. "keep it kid." I said with a nod.  
"thank you!" Faith exclaimed huggin' me tightly. I nodded and she let go. I smiled.  
"feel better Foxy?" Mike ask. I nodded.  
"yeah." I replied.


End file.
